The sky is the limit for today's sport enthusiasts and athletes, and the more extreme the activity, the better. Not only do these sport enthusiasts and athletes enjoy pushing the envelope on the risks they take, but they insist on blazing a trail with a premium of individual style. Skiers and snowboarders may be bundled from head to toe, but still can be distinguished by their gear and by the graphics on their skis and snowboards. Long before the days of chopper builders on reality TV, motorcyclists always have taken pride in individually customizing their bikes, watercraft or other equipment as a personal statement. One thing that skiers, snowboarders, boaters, jet skiers and motorcyclists share is the need for clear vision and vision protection. For skiers and snowboarders the protection takes the form of goggles. For motorcyclists and boaters the protection takes the form of helmet visors and windscreens.
The prior art has put forth several designs for cyclist helmets, and tint and image applications. Among these are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,858 to Gary S. Silverman describes a method of simulating stained glass art by applying liquid paints to the object which may be a glass window or sheet. The leading paint dries in approximately two to three hours and then colored paints are applied as a covering over the areas which are peripherally defined by the leading paint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,587 to Debra Gentry describes a bicycle helmet having a transparent eye shade and various interchangeable sun shield portions, along with affixed and built in sun shield portions. Stickers of various styles can be adhered to all eye shade portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,474 to Gaylord E. Moss, Brian D. Cohn, Mao-Jin J. Chern, Lacy G. Cook, and John J. Ferrer describes a binocular holographic helmet mounted display used by pilots while flying in low light level environments. This mounted display also combines infrared or other image detection and instrumentation symbology which enhance a pilot's flight vision.
None of these prior art references describe the present invention.